Chance
by ZxieruioXEnfiniteXEx2
Summary: A sucessful bussinesman decided to go for a walk. He meets up with 2 women, got dates but when he returned to his office. his grand-father had arranged a marrage for him. What is this young man to do? read & review, plz
1. Chapter 1

A young man about the age of 18 was walking in the streets of Konoha

A young man about the age of 18 walked down a street in Konoha village. He wore a long sleeve shirt, a red tie, and held a jacket over his right shoulder. With his gaze constantly in the sky, he walked as if he had not a care in the world.

He wandered past a fancy restaurant with the words 'Valentine's Cuisine' written in a flowing script until he reached the end of the block. There, he raised his arm to call for a taxi. When it arrived, he got in and instructed the driver to put him down two blocks from the nearest park. As the driver drove the young man to his destination, the young man gazed at the moving objects out the window. At least, to him, they were moving.

His cell phone rang; he picked it up and turned it off. His quiet was not to be disturbed. Minutes later, he arrived at his destination and paid the driver.

Still oblivious to his surroundings, he continued his walk into the park. He bumped into a young woman, who seemed to be in the same state as him.

"I'm sorry," they apologized together.

They stared at each other interestingly for a moment, before they parted ways.

As the young man once more walked toward the park, he passed a caterer's office called 'Cherry Blossom's Catering'. Still mindlessly walking towards his destination, he stopped at the edge of a sidewalk as a Nissan skyline GTR zoomed by in front of him with license plate number: 59-432.

He crossed the street. The time was exactly fifteen past one o'clock when he entered the park. Three people sat on the grass on the right after the first bench. They sat on a red and white textile cloth. He walked through the park and looked for a shady bench.

After walking for two minutes, he saw a bench that was to his liking, and walked up to it. As he did he saw the young woman he had bumped into just a while earlier. He went up to her and said, "Hello there stranger, can I have a seat next to you?"

She smirked, "I don't see why not."

"Do you come here often?" he asked. She wasn't half bad looking. Blonde hair, tied into four short spiky ponytails. Blue eyes. Mature expression, but youthful and a bit...dangerous.

"No, not really… my job was getting to me so I decided to come to the nearest park to clear my head a bit." She replied then asked, "What about you? Do you come here very often?"

"Nope," he shrugged. "My reason for coming here is the same as yours."

Then the young woman cell phone rang and she answered it. After talking to somebody that seemed to have pissed her off, she hung up. She organized her scattered possessions back into her bag and stood up.

"Goodbye, stranger." She said as she started to walk away.

His hand shot out and circled her wrist, causing her to stop. He smiled. "When can I see you again?"

She thought it over for a moment then replied, "Meet me tomorrow at a restaurant called 'Valentine's Cuisine' at seven p.m." He released her and she walked off.

The young man sat there and gazed into the sky again, thinking what would happen tomorrow. After fifteen minutes, he got up and left the park. He took out his cell phone and briefly spoke with someone then hung up and took a seat on a bench near the end of the street.

While he sat there a young woman, who looked older with her brown hair in high buns, sat next to him. They sat in utter silence. The young woman's cell phone rang. She answered it, and shouted into the phone for a moment before she hung up looking rather angry.

When the woman mumbled something about a stupid employee and his perverse actions, the young man broke the silence, "Did you fire him?"

"I had to!" She exclaimed, "He was molesting our youngest worker and blamed someone else. I fired an honest man while he continued his actions." She appeared rather frustrated and a little stressed.

Just then, a luxury car came to a stop in front of the two and a man in a black suit exited the vehicle before he bowed. "Your transportation is here, sir."

The young man got up, walked to the car and opened the back door. Pausing he turned to the young woman and asked, "Hey, do you want a ride?"

She raised a slender eyebrow skeptically. "To where?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, where ever you want to go, I guess."

"Alright," She agreed and quickly moved into the car, followed by the young man and the driver.

"Where is your destination, miss?" The driver asked.

"To the 'Tamaki National Bank' please." She replied.

He glanced at her, curious. "Are you the manager, there?"

"Well, you can say that. And what do you do?" She asked.

"I own the 'Namikaze I.T Inc.' and I am the inheritor of another major corporation." The young man replied.

"Which one," she wondered. "There are so many"

The young man looked a bit apologetic, "I'm sorry, I can't say."

She countered. "Can't or won't."

"Wait until you meet my grandfather."

"Wait, are you going to kidnap me?" She said in a joking fashion.

"Not until the third date." He laughed.

The two continued to chat on and on until the driver stopped and said, "Sorry to disturb your conservation but we have arrived, sir and madam."

"I have to go now. Can I see you again?" The young woman asked.

He thought about it for a moment then nodded. "Ok. How does the day after tomorrow...Friday, sound?"

"Alright it's a date; the place will be at Valentines at eight." She said.

"Yeah, I'll look forward to it." He said. She left the vehicle and entered the building.

The driver drove away.

When the driver stopped, the young man assured the driver he did not see anything and gave him two weeks vacation. Then he turned away and entered his building, heading straight to the elevator and ignoring everyone around him. He just wanted to get to his office.

When he exited the elevator, his secretary informed him that his grandfather was in his office waiting for him. She also told him that his grandfather had said that it was important.

Skeptical, he entered the office a slowly, watching his grandfather who turned towards him with a smile. "My boy," said the grandfather. He was an older man with a large wart on his nose and long scraggly spiky white hair. He was also too loud and a bit too large. "I'm sorry to disturb you from your job but I have some interesting news. It seems that the head of Hyuga Inc. wants to start a new business with some stocks from our company and theirs." The smile never left the older man's face as his grandson took a seat in his own chair. "Amazing isn't it."

"But what's the catch?" The young man asked.

"You have to get married to his daughter." His grand father replied as the young man made himself comfortable in one of the large plush chairs around the room.

"Which one?"

"The eldest."

"My, my, my. You and your schemes grandfather. When are you going to stop play matchmaker, huh?"

"I am serious." The grand father replied sternly. "What are you doing this weekend?"

"Nothing really."

"I will get back to you on Friday. So get prepared to leave the country."

"O.k. grandfather." The young man replied disheartened. Then the grandfather got up and left, leaving his grandson resting back in his chair.

He thought towards his for the next couple of days and took out a book to write it down. Still considering, he called his secretary and told her to cancel his schedule for the rest of the day. He got up, took some keys, and exited his office.

Still thinking, he took the stairs and after five flights, and even deeper thoughts, an idea came to him. He ran to his car and sped away, headed towards the Hyuga Inc. building.

There, he went inside and asked to see the manager. For two minutes, he waited and laid out his plan in his head. He wanted everything to be perfect. Finally, his arranged fiancé came out to him. She was young; nearly the same age as himself, and her dark brown hair was long and framed her delicate oval features. When she asked what he wanted, he grabbed her hand and ran with her to the car. They entered the car and stormed off.


	2. Chapter 2

The young man entered a bank and took a piece of paper; he then scribbled something on the paper

The next day, the young man entered a bank and took a piece of paper and scribbled something on it. He stood in line and after about 15 minutes of standing in line an accountant became free, but he made the person behind him go ahead in front of him.

When the accountant he wanted pressed the 'next' button, he went to the teller and handed her the piece of paper. She handed him twenty dollars and put a sign on the counter behind the screen that read 'unavailable'. She got up and exited behind a door.

He followed where he saw her waiting. They hugged and the young man said, "It's been a while."

"Yeah, I know. See, I told you that you will not be the last." The young man said right before she slapped him.

"I am still angry at you, I hope you know that."

"It wasn't my fault, work and stuff." The young man said, trying to defend himself.

"So, who is the unlucky girl?"

"I hope you mean girls."

"How many girls do you have dates with now?"

"Two, and my idiotic grandfather arranged me to have a wife. I don't even know why."

"Are you going to do like you did in college again?" She said.

"Just how much time had we been together before we broke up?"

"About four years. That's how I know your habits and other stuff."

"What other stuff?"

"That you spy on your female neighbors at night."

"No…. it's not like that!" he blushed.

"Remember how we met? You and your friend were having a panty raid at camp."

"Yeah I remember….. Hey, it was not like that, I was forced to come along."

Just then, a man and his two accomplices took out some guns and told everyone to get on the floor. The young man, hearing this, took out a gun and attached a silencer to it. He got against the wall and took a quick look at the situation. He rolled on the ground and got on his knees resting on the wall. He quickly shot one and got behind a pillar in the bank.

One of the man's accomplices almost spotted him. The accomplice came closer. The young man slowly walked around the pillar. Once he had a little sight of the man's accomplice he shot him and quickly ran up towards the man. The man, hearing the young man running up to him, quickly turned around but was too slow.

The young man had already reached him and put his gun under the man's neck. The man kicked the young man back and called out his name. "Naruto Uzamaki: the legendary kyuubi no kitsune."

The young man called out the man's name. "Sasuke Uchiha: the sharingan curse mark user."

They rushed up to each other. Naruto shot two bullets. Sasuke managed to dodge one but the other got him in his arm. Sasuke emptied his magazine trying to shoot Naruto but Naruto dodged them all. The two were now at point blank and put their guns on each other's forehead.

"You have no more bullets, Sasuke. I counted. Your M9 can only have 8 bullets and you've tried to shoot me eight times"

"Well how you are so sure that this is the M9 you know of? This could be that gun that looks like the M9 which has 16 bullets. You do not even know.

"True but I know your habits, where as you know mine. I know your mistakes and you know mine. But the true question is 'am I lucky?'"

"Two years later and you two still go at it. Man do you all ever change?" the young woman said walking up to them and breaking the concentration between the two.

"Ino!" the two men shouted together.

"So, Uzamaki are you trying to score again."

"No. Remember Sasuke, you're the jock and I was the nerd. I just came here to talk. So, what do you do Sasuke?"

"I am the guy that business owners pay to rob them just to test out their security systems. If I manage to steal their goods, I get a 30 increase plus my regular fee."

"Or in other words easy ways to not stop getting an adrenaline rush."

The clock on the wall showed that it was 4:30pm. The young man explained that the bullets from his gun put people to sleep no matter where they hit on the body, then he said his good byes and left.

Before he exited the building, he turned around and shot Sasuke in his leg. The civilians on the ground were a little confused of the situation they were in.

He entered his vehicle and took out the paper on his back, it read: 'I am a bisexual rapist. I do not rape any one under the age of six and older than 74. I am serious! My number is 817-6103. Call me. Please, I am begging you. I haven't got laid in 2 and a half years. I am really desperate!' The young man took out his cell phone and called the number. An automated voice similar to Sasuke said. "HA! HA! I got you!"

The young man hung up and muttered. 'Damn. He's good.' He then took off.

On arrival in his house, he saw his neighbor sitting on a chair in his kitchen. He walked past him only saying one simple sentence. 'Yes, you can have a wild pool party once you clean up.'

He entered his room and undressed from his business attire down to his boxers and grabbed a notebook, pencil, and start writing. After thirty minutes he got up, went to his closet, and took a box wrapped in gift-wrap, put a well cut piece of paper in it and went to shower.

A few minutes later, he exited his room locking it. He walked down the stairs with the gift in hand. He exited his house, deactivated the car alarm with also remote started it, before he got in and left for the restaurant.

While driving he got a call from a number unknown to him. He answered. It was his date. She called to let him know that she was on her way. He looked at the time he saw that it was 7:48 pm. He drove a little faster wanting to reach to the restaurant first.

As he was picking up speed, he bumped into someone. He got out and looked to see whom it was. He saw that the person had pink hair. He picked up the person and put the person on a bus stop bench then he wrote something on a piece of paper and tucked it into the person's shirt pocket.

He then went back in his car and drove off to the restaurant. He drove up to a parking lot one block away from the restaurant. He exited and locked the car. Now walking to the restaurant he saw his date waiting in front of the building.

"Someone's early." She said as the young man walked up to her.

"Everyone's different you know." He said calmly.

"Now tell me what your name is?" She asked.

"Naruto Uzamaki, what's yours?"

"Sabakuu Tamari. Now we know each other a little better, shall we enter?"

"Yeah, I don't see why not."

They entered the restaurant and were guided to a table. They sat down and a waitress came and took their order. A waiter brought them a bottle of champagne from the bar. Naruto took the bottle and opened it. He then took a champagne glass on Tamari's side and poured some champagne in the glass. She took it and drank a little bit from it.

"You're different from other men I've dated." She stated.

"You think so?"

"Yeah, you seem like you don't see women as sex items."

"What? How could you date men like that."

"I don't know. I'm just too busy in my work so I don't know which type of men to date. However, what I have noticed about men is that they are only good at two things: eating, sleeping and having sex."

"Is that so?"

"Ja!"

Just then, a waiter came and served their food. Naruto put his hand in his pocket, took out the small gift-wrapped box and put it in Tamari's hand. Tamari slowly opened the box. She read the piece of paper and smiled. She looked at him and asked. "What is your request?"

"I am going on a vacation with 2 friends and I want you to join. So, what do you say, are you joining?"

"Ok, I need a vacation anyways."

After 90 minutes of chatting of random topics, they got up and exited the restaurant. They walked around the city, just talking and sharing each other's stories. They then entered a park, the same park that they started their first conversation. They sat on the very same bench, in silence admiring the moonlit scenery. They looked at each other their faces got closer; they looked in each other's eyes and kissed.

Tamari pulled her face back and got up. She then said sorry and ran off.


End file.
